


Showers

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second attempt at Niou/Akaya. This one worked. Shameless PWP and shower sex. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers

The Rikkai locker room was mostly empty, the special practice having run long and some of the regulars had already left for other projects. Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi were in the showers. The three demons had stayed out on the courts the longest and had only just come into the locker room. Akaya was standing in front of his locker in just his tennis shorts when arms wrapped around him from behind and a hand slipped under the waist band of his shorts. “Mou, Niou,” he said trying to squirm away from his boyfriend. “The others are still here.”

“Bet I can finish you before they get out here,” Niou whispered in Akaya’s ear. He nipped the lobe gently and wrapped a hand around Akaya’s cock, and stroked once slowly, twisting his hand, smiling as it hardened in his hand. “You sure you want me to stop?”

“Niou,” Akaya hissed. He reached back and grabbed onto Niou’s shoulders. “Don’t you dare.”

The Petenshi smiled and started to work the erection in his hand, putting in all the tricks that he knew the younger boy liked. Akaya melted back against his boyfriend and focused on two things; keeping from moaning as he was worked expertly and not falling over. Niou finally took pity on Akaya and wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up. But at the same time, his lips fastened on Akaya’s neck and he started to kiss, nip and suck at the skin. 

Akaya could feel the tension growing in his stomach, tightening with each stroke to his cock, and was about to climax when a voice echoed through the empty locker room.

“Tarundoru!”

“Chill, Sanada,” Niou said, not stopping, even though Akaya had softened with the shock of being caught. “I’m not gonna stop until both Akaya and I are done and that’s gonna take a while. You just ignore us and we’ll ignore you.”

“What are you doing to him?” Sanada demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.

Niou laughed. “I didn’t think you were that innocent, Sanada,” he said. “I’m planning to screw him silly. What did you think I was going to do to him?”

“Niou,” Akaya protested, squirming a little in his boyfriend’s arms. “We can go to my place for a while. My parents are gone.”

“That’s good to know, Akaya, but I think this will be a good warm-up,” Niou said. “And might actually teach Sanada a thing or two. Although I don’t know what he’s been doing with Atobe all these weekends.”

“Niou!” Sanada exclaimed. “We have been playing tennis.”

“So Atobe likes to play with balls, huh?” Niou smirked. “I do too, but not on the tennis court, Sanada.” He squeezed Akaya’s cock, pulling a cry from his boyfriend. He reached past Akaya into his locker and pulled out a small bottle. “Lets get these shorts off, Akaya.”

Akaya moaned softly and leaned forward, bracing his hands on the cold metal in front of him. Niou pushed the shorts down and was just opening the lube when they were interrupted again. “Niou, if you feel you must molest Akaya, please do so in the showers where it will be easier to clean up, not to mention Seiichi will appreciate it more than Genichiro will.”

“Fine, Yanagi,” Niou muttered. He grabbed the lube and Akaya and vanished into the showers. Yanagi shook his head with a smile and turned to his locker. There were days when it seemed like it was impossible to keep the Petenshi from turning the locker room upside down.

“Renji, what was that all about?” Sanada asked.

“It would seem that something in practice turned Niou on more than we had been expecting and he’s going to make good use of Akaya’s body to relieve the tension.”

Sanada scowled and leaned against the lockers. “And we allow him to do this?”

“Well, yes, because Akaya enjoys it too, and they are dating, Genichiro.”

“They’re both boys.”

“I’m glad you noticed that much, at least, Genichiro,” Yanagi smiled. “It is, in fact, possible for two boys to date and be intimate with each other. It’s just not as accepted in general society and, therefore, not taught in school.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Yanagi sighed and moved over next to one of his best friends. “Genichiro, when two boys, or two men, are together they use a lube of some sort and put it here.” He pulled off Sanada’s towel and turned him around, placing a finger on the entrance to Sanada’s body. “Then, after spreading the lube and opening the anal passage, whichever one is the seme or top inserts his erection to this opening and thrusts until the inevitable conclusion.”

Yukimura came out of the showers, flushed with his eyes bright and paused when he saw Sanada naked and unconscious on the floor. “Renji, I thought we agreed to keep the facts of sex a secret from Genichiro until he was a little older and less focused on tennis.”

“My apologies, Seiichi,” Yanagi replied with a small smile. “However, he did ask and you know that I refuse to allow ignorance in my team mates whenever I can be of some assistance.”

“True, and you did help Niou and Akaya work out a few things,” Yukimura conceded with a small smile. “However, I think I must draw the line at telling Genichiro things like this.”

They both paused at the sound of a cry from the showers. Yanagi sighed. “It sounds like they’ll be in there for a while. Do you think a glass of water from the sink would be enough to wake up Genichiro so we can get him home? I think there is a 100% chance he will kill both Niou and Akaya if he sees them today.”

Yukimura took out a water bottle and poured it over Sanada’s head. “Really, Genichiro, you shouldn’t faint so easily,” he said sternly. “Get dressed and go run laps. Such weakness is not allowed at Rikkai.”

“Yukimura,” Sanada said shaking his head. “Do you know what Niou is doing to Akaya?”

“Yes, Sanada, I do know. I was watching them, actually,” Yukimura said. “Akaya’s face is really quite a work of art when he is with Niou. That aside, you need to go and run laps before I add weights.”

“That isn’t exactly nice, Seiichi,” Yanagi commented once they were alone.

“It will take his mind off of other things,” Yukimura smiled. “I won’t make him run long, Renji. Just enough to make him forget what he’s learned here.”

“If only it was that easy,” Yanagi said. “What are you going to do if he’s curious to learn more, Seiichi?”

“Leave him to you,” Yukimura smiled. “You did seem to be enjoying touching him, Renji.”

Yanagi smiled. “I think that I might be having some fun in the next few weeks, Seiichi. I promise not to break him.”

“Thank you. We do need him, after all.”

 

IN THE SHOWERS.........

Yukimura looked up as Niou dragged Akaya into the showers and pushed the younger boy up against the wall, kissing him. Akaya pushed in close to Niou and started to thrust his hips searching for friction. The Petenshi stopped him and pulled back just enough to nip the tip of Akaya’s nose. “You’re that anxious now, huh?” he whispered. 

“Yes,” Akaya moaned. He turned in Niou’s arms and braced himself.

Niou glanced over at Yukimura with a small smirk and opened the lube, pushing two slick fingers into Akaya’s body. The younger boy arched back against him with another moan. Niou poured more lube over his cock and tossed the bottle across the showers to Yukimura. 

“Ready, Akaya?” Niou whispered.

“Yeah,” Akaya replied. He turned his head so he could see Yukimura’s eyes watching them as Niou thrust into his body. They both knew that their buchou liked watching more than participating so he wouldn’t have to get dirty. And if they let him watch long enough to get his own pleasure, then they wouldn’t have to run as many laps the next day.

Niou pulled back and thrust forward sharply, angling for Akaya’s prostate on each of his movements. Akaya moaned loudly when Niou hit the right angle, almost covering Yukimura’s soft noise as the buchou climaxed. Niou smirked and took a firmer hold on Akaya’s hips, moving more sharply, pulling noises from Akaya’s throat. Neither of them noticed when Yukimura left, leaving them alone in the showers. “Niou,” Akaya moaned. “Please.”

“Okay,” Niou replied. He bit Akaya’s shoulder, pulling a cry from his boyfriend, and shifted a hand forward to wrap around Akaya’s erection, stroking him as closely in rhythm with his thrusts as possible. It didn’t take long for Akaya to climax and pull Niou over the edge as well.

They collapsed in a heap on the floor of the shower, and Niou pulled Akaya into a hug. “Let’s get cleaned up and go to your place,” he murmured.

“Niou,” Akaya complained, even though Niou could tell from the tone that Akaya wasn’t serious.

“Come on, Akaya,” Niou smiled. “I’ll even buy you some ice cream on the way.”

“Okay,” Akaya agreed. He turned and kissed Niou softly. “Did you hear a thud in the locker room?”

“I never hear anything but you when we’re together,” Niou grinned. He shifted back and slipped free of Akaya’s body. “Come on, Akaya, let’s get going.”


End file.
